


Kẹo

by kousuke_kun



Series: [YoI Drabbles Project] Side: Eddie [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, slight!OtaYuri
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousuke_kun/pseuds/kousuke_kun
Summary: Kẹo lời khuyên và sự xuất hiện của nhân vật không ai ngờ đến.





	

Cậu muốn được ở một mình những lúc như thế này, khi cơn gió trong đêm tối lạnh buốt vờn hai gò má đang tái đi của cậu nhưng lại đem lại cảm giác thanh tỉnh đến lạ thường. Thế là thay vì chọn con đường quay trở về nơi nghỉ ấm cúng, cậu rẽ vào một công viên nhỏ bên đường, chọn một chiếc ghế đá trong góc khuất. Ánh đèn mờ vàng từ xa chiếu lại chỉ đủ soi sáng một phần khung cảnh vắng lặng có thể nhìn thấy từ nơi cậu ngồi.

"Mình điên rồi." Lắc đầu giễu cợt sự ngu ngốc của bản thân, cậu mới qua nơi này chưa đầy nửa tháng, ngay cả một chữ Tây Ban Nha bẻ đôi cũng không có mà lại cả gan bỏ mặc vị huấn luyện viên kính mến của mình.

Đang suy nghĩ đến những khả năng xấu nhất có thể xảy đến thì một bàn tay chạm vào một bên vai cậu, Yuuri lập tức đứng phắt dậy tránh sang một bên, không buông lỏng cảnh giác mà nhìn chằm chằm vào người kia. Tiếng bước chân vang lên chứng tỏ người kia đang bước về phía Yuuri. Và khi cậu thấy khuôn mặt cau có của Yurio hiện ra, Yuuri thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nhưng rồi lập tức căng cứng người khi cậu con trai nhỏ tuổi ấy kéo lấy cổ áo mình.

  "Một con heo như anh lang thang gì ngoài đây thế hả?!" Giọng của Yurio vẫn khoẻ như mọi khi, lại còn chói tai hơn trong công viên vắng người, nhưng bằng cách nào đó lại giúp Yuuri cảm thấy yên tâm hơn. Giờ nhìn kĩ lại cậu mới để ý đôi tai mèo màu đen nằm hiên ngang trên mái tóc ngắn màu vàng nhạt kia, như hiểu được ánh mắt của Yuuri hướng về đỉnh đầu mình, Yurio bèn buông cổ áo cậu ra rồi đưa hai tay lên che lại hai vật thể bằng lông nhung mềm mại. "Nhìn-Nhìn cái gì mà nhìn!! Cái này là do tên Otabek chết tiệt kia thôi!!"  

Vừa dứt lời, cậu ta dúi vào tay của Yuuri một vật gì đó rồi chưa kịp để cậu nói một lời nào đã nhanh tay trùm mũ lên rồi chạy biến. Cậu với tâm trạng vừa buồn cười vừa khó hiểu mở lòng bàn tay, chợt nhận ra thứ khi nãy là một viên kẹo được đính kèm theo một miếng giấy nhỏ được gấp lại vào nhét vào bên ngoài bao kẹo một cách ngay ngắn. Có vẻ như đây là kẹo lời khuyên, một phiên bản khác của loại bánh may mắn nổi tiếng, mà bây giờ cậu mới được tận mắt chứng kiến.

Yuuri vốn không tin vào những trò mê tín bói toán, nhưng vào lúc này cậu nghĩ mình thật sự cần một lời nói mà cậu có thể dựa vào. Ngay vừa lúc tờ giấy trắng nhỏ với những con chữ sắp được mở ra thì vọng lại từ cây đèn gần nhất là tiếng kêu tên cậu. Mái tóc bạc hơi rối toả sáng rực rỡ dưới ánh đèn công viên như thể đây là sân khấu cùng ánh mắt lo lắng chiếu thẳng về phía Yuuri. Hrmmm, đâu ai cần một cục kẹo lời khuyên nếu bạn đã có sẵn một người bằng xương bằng thịt sẵn sàng lắng nghe từng lời tâm sự và sẽ nghĩ cho bạn khi đưa ra một lời nhắn nhủ đâu nhỉ? Cậu mỉm cười với chính bản thân và ném tờ giấy vào chiếc sọt rác mang hình chú chim cánh cụt gần đó, viên kẹo vẫn nắm trong tay. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tôi xuống tay rồi cô Itoh ạ... OTL


End file.
